


Le Plaisir du bout des doigts

by Serpent_a_Plumes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Infidelity, M/M, Massage, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_a_Plumes/pseuds/Serpent_a_Plumes
Summary: Loki. Tony. Un massage. Un désir irrépressible et un baiser échangé. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que l'innocent bascule dans la luxure.Mais, un coup de téléphone."Merde… C'est ma fiancée…".





	Le Plaisir du bout des doigts

Tony n’avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi il était là. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était un fan de ce genre d’endroit et pour dire vrai, il n’y avait même jamais mis les pieds avant aujourd’hui. Tous ses amis ne cessaient de vanter les mérites de ce genre de salons mais aucun des avis positifs qu’il avait reçu n’avait pu le décider un jour à entrer dans un bâtiment comme celui-là. Il comprenait parfaitement que la plupart des personnes aiment cela, mais lui, la seule perspective de se faire tripoter par un inconnu le mettait mal à l’aise. Bon, cela ne collait pas vraiment avec sa réputation de Playboy et coureur de jupons, mais avec toutes ses conquêtes, il ne les avait jamais laissé le toucher plus que nécessaire. C’était toujours lui qui faisait plaisir aux femmes et rarement le contraire. Seul Pepper, sa fiancé depuis plus d’un an maintenant, avait tous les droits sur son corps et pouvait le toucher autant qu’elle le voulait.

 

Mais aujourd’hui, il avait décidé de mettre ses aprioris de côté pour faire plaisir à la femme qui embellissait sa vie. Le trouvant de plus en plus tendu à cause d’un projet qu’il n’arrivait pas à mettre au point, Pepper avait décidé de lui offrir un massage dans le centre le plus réputé de New York. Il avait mis presque deux semaines, mais il avait fini par entrer dans le salon en question pour profiter de son cadeau. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l’aise mais pour sa carrière et Pepper, il le ferait.

 

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au ″ _Plaisir du bout des doigts_ ″. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

 

La voix de l’hôtesse d’accueil fit sursauter le milliardaire, qui se tourna vers elle avec la tête d’un enfant pris en faute. Respirant calmement pour éviter de sortir d’ici en courant, Tony sourit légèrement en s’approchant du bureau.

 

\- Euh… J’ai un bon pour un massage gratuit…

\- Votre nom, s’il vous plait.

\- Stark.

\- En effet. Je vais appeler l’un de nos masseurs libres et en attendant, je vais vous emmener dans sa salle.

 

Quittant son espace de travail, l’hôtesse enjoignit son client à la suivre dans les couloirs du salon. Elle le mena jusqu’à une salle assez sobre mais aux couleurs assez chaleureuses, avec une table de massage en son centre et de nombreuses étagères aux murs, contenant un assortiment de serviette, huile de massage en tous genres et divers instruments servant sûrement à masser. Dans un coin, il y avait aussi un paravent qui donnait un peu d’intimité aux clients pour se changer.

 

\- Bien. Vous avez la cabine juste ici alors mettez-vous à l’aise et votre masseur arrivera dans quelques minutes.

 

Quand elle quitta la pièce, Tony passa derrière le paravent et trouva un petit meuble avec des serviettes pour se couvrir et des casiers vide pour ses affaires. Rapidement, il se déshabilla complétement, rangea proprement ses vêtements avant d’aller s’allonger sur le ventre et complétement nu sur la table de massage. Il eut juste le temps d’ajuster la serviette qui couvrait ses fesses avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur l’homme qui devait être son masseur.

 

Un peu gêné par la situation, il n’osa pas bouger, le visage caché dans le coussin spécial mais à l’entente des présentations, il se décida à relever la tête, par politesse mais aussi pour détailler celui qui, autant être honnête, allait le tripoter pendant les prochaines heures. Il put alors détailler un homme d’environs 25ans, cheveux aile de corbeau qui lui arrivaient en cascade aux épaules, d’incroyables yeux couleur d’une émeraude parfaite, une peau pâle et laiteuse, sans défaut et l’assurance de quelqu’un qui se sait magnifique et sait parfaitement en jouer.

 

Finalement, il allait peut-être véritablement apprécier ce massage…

 

**°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°**

 

Loki s’attendait à beaucoup de chose en entrant dans sa salle de massage mais certainement pas à la vision d’un homme complétement nu, offert à ses yeux et n’attendant visiblement que lui. Bien sûr, dans son métier, des corps nus, il en avait déjà vu un certain nombre, des vieux, des jeunes, certains entièrement ridés ou pleins de boutons, des peaux pâles ou plus foncés sans oublier ceux ou celles amateurs d’épilation extrême ou le contraire, des peaux tellement aux naturelles que leurs propriétaires n’avaient pas honte de se montrer avec leur cellulite et leurs poils disgracieux. Alors, des corps de toute sorte, il en avait vu mais des comme celui-là, ils étaient bien plus rare. Un peu trop au gout du masseur, pour dire vrai…

 

Du pas de la porte, Loki ne voyait son client dans son entièreté mais du peu de ce qu’il pouvait admirer, il n’avait aucun doute au plaisir qu’il allait prendre à explorer ce corps. Une peau hâlée, lisse, qui devait sans conteste être aussi douce qu’une peau de bébé et sans la moindre imperfection, des muscles légèrement développés mais puissant qui devaient rouler sous la peau de la plus agréable des manières et des cheveux bruns, court et indisciplinés. Il ne regrettait que deux choses… De ne pouvoir admirer son visage qui devait certainement être à la hauteur de son corps et la serviette, posée innocemment sur l’une des parties de son corps qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir admirer longuement.

 

Après cinq bonnes minutes à mater –autant voir la réalité en face– allégrement le corps de son client, Loki secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées emplies de luxure que cet homme faisait naître en lui. En essayant de contrôler aussi bien sa voix que son esprit salace, il ferma la porte et s’approcha de la table de massage.

 

\- Bonjour, je suis Loki, votre masseur pour les prochaines heures.

\- Anthony Stark.

 

Le dit Tony se redressa, sans doute pour faire les présentations dans les formes, et Loki put alors contempler à loisir son visage qui était des plus harmonieux et magnifique. Dieu, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir passer ses mains dans cette chevelure indomptable pour faire rejeter sa tête en arrière et pouvoir ainsi l’embrasser autant qu’il le pouvait, voir ses yeux chocolat devenir noir sous le plaisir, sa voix se briser sous ses coups de rein et son corps s’arquer délicieusement avant de jouir.

 

Essayant de ne pas rougir devant ses pensées peu chastes à l’encontre de son client, Loki se détoura pour regarder les nombreuses huiles de massages qu’il possédait. 

 

\- Enchanté Monsieur Stark…

\- Tony.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je préfère qu’on m’appelle Tony. Monsieur Stark, c’était mon père.

\- Sans problème… Tony.

 

Loki ne put s’empêcher de faire rouler le prénom sur sa langue, comme le ferait un amant. Et si Tony le remarqua, il n’en fit pas la remarque.

 

Mais en parlant de ça, Loki allait devoir se reprendre avant d’effrayer son client. Peu d’homme hétérosexuel acceptait de se faire masser par un homme homosexuel. Ils avaient sans doute peur de recevoir des avances indésirables et Loki ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Se faire draguer par une personne qui pouvait vous tripoter comme bon leur semble était un peu désagréable.

 

En respirant un bon coup, il prit une attitude plus professionnelle et chassa loin de son esprit le corps plus qu’admirable de son client.

 

\- On m’a dit que c’était pour un massage intégral.

\- C’est exact…

\- Vous avez une préférence pour la senteur ou la texture de votre huile de massage ?

\- Vous avez beaucoup de choix ?

\- On essaie de pouvoir répondre aux nombreuses demandes des clients alors oui, nous avons énormément de choix.

\- Je n’y connais rien alors je vais vous faire confiance.

\- Bien. Allongez-vous, bras le long du corps et laissez-vous faire.

 

Après que Loki ait choisi un flacon huile essentielle à l’envoutante odeur de violette mêlée de framboise avec un soupçon de vanille, il se plaça prêt de la tête de Tony et posa ses mains sur sa peau, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il commença immédiatement à lui masser les épaules pour y retirer toute la tension qu’il pouvait sentir, puis descendis lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale. La peau sous ses doigts était aussi douce que ce qu’il l’avait imaginé au premier coup d’œil et il allait se faire un plaisir de la découvrir autant que possible.

 

Pour finir de détendre l’homme sous ses doigts et ainsi le mettre plus à l’aise, Loki décida d’entamer la discussion. Et puis, c’était aussi un moyen efficace de savoir si cet homme était libre ou s’il avait une chance de l’attirer dans ses filets.

 

\- Vous n’êtes pas un habitué des salons de massages, à ce que je vois.

\- En effet. Je n’aime pas vraiment être touché par des inconnus…

\- Vous auriez peut-être était plus à l’aise avec une femme plutôt qu’un homme, pour votre première fois.

\- Ce massage était un cadeau de ma fiancée. Elle est du genre jalouse alors que je me fasse masser passe encore mais seulement par un homme. Elle ne veut pas risquer de me perdre pour une masseuse avec des mains en or.

\- Je vois… Vous l’avez déjà trompé pour qu’elle vous surveille ainsi ?

\- Jamais. Mais avant de la rencontrer, j’étais du genre à courir après tous ce qui portait une jupe, alors elle fait en sorte que je ne sois pas tenté.

\- Je ne peux que la comprendre…

 

Cette dernière phrase était plus pour lui que pour Tony. Après tout, s’il était à la place de cette femme, il ne laisserait jamais Tony quitter son regard. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait essayer de lui voler. Une telle beauté ne pouvait être que convoité par beaucoup et certains ou certaines, comme lui, n’avaient pas de scrupule à briser un couple pour avoir ce qu’ils voulaient.

 

Loki ne s’était jamais vraiment encombré des politesses et règles de bienséance. Tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, il l’avait eu, qu’importe qui il devait piétiner sur son passage pour cela. C’est son père, Odin, qui lui avait transmis cette politique et depuis son plus jeune âge, il l’appliquait sur tout ce qu’il convoitait.

 

Et il voulait cet homme. Anthony Stark.

 

Heureusement pour lui, il avait deux bonnes heures pour le faire céder.

 

Commençant chastement, Loki, debout derrière la tête de Tony, faisait glisser ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de remonter le long de ses flans, sur ses épaules puis recommença le même manège pendant quelques minutes. Dans le premier temps, il n’osa trop approfondir son touché mais, incapable de s’en empêcher, il finit par céder à la tentation et laissa ses doigts voyager jusqu’à cette chute de rein qui le faisait tant fantasmer depuis qu’il l’avait vu. Et tout en lui massant le dos, des épaules jusqu’aux reins, ses yeux et ses pensées n'avaient de cesse de dériver vers les merveilles que cachaient cette innocente serviette.

 

Mais ne voulant céder à la tentation, Loki continua son massage par les bras mais ne s’y attarda pas vraiment. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une zone particulièrement érogène. Sentant le dos et les épaules de Tony complétement détendus, il passa à la partie inférieure de son corps et décida de s’attaquer aux extrémités. Il fit courir ses caresses le long d’une jambe avant de s’arrêter au niveau des pieds. Commençant par le droit, il passa ses doigts entre les orteils, les malaxant avec expertise et s’appliquant à les détendre autant que possible. Une fois satisfait, il laissa ses mains remonter le long de ses mollets puis de ses cuisses musclées et alors qu’il s’approcha de ses fesses couvertes, il s’arrêta un instant et constata avec ravissement que la respiration de Tony s’était accélérée.

 

Ne pouvant cacher son sourire satisfait de voir le brun réagir à ses attouchements, Loki passa à la deuxième jambe, répétant le même manège mais cette fois-ci il fut plus attentif aux réactions de son client. Celui-ci, malgré son envie de discrétion, laissait échapper quelques gémissements qui témoignaient du plaisir qu’il prenait. Et bien que parfaitement maitre de lui-même, Loki ne put empêcher son corps de réagir à ses sons plus que délicieux. Poussant sa chance un peu plus loin, il plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de son, peut-être, futur amant et laissa vagabonder ses mains à l'intérieur, puis à l'extérieur, jusqu'à toucher le pli qui séparait les fesses et des cuisses. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et devait utiliser chaque once de sa volonté pour ne pas tout faire foirer et céder à la tentation qu’était de de toucher ces globes de chairs si appétissants qui se trouvaient si proche de lui mais pourtant si loin.

 

Mais pour avoir cet homme pleinement consentant, il devait y aller avec subtilité et le laisser venir tout seul quand la frustration serait trop intense pour être ignorée.

 

Relevant la tête pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, son regard s’accrocha à l’horloge et il vit avec ébahissement que cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu’ils étaient là. Il était tellement absorbé par le plaisir qu’il procurait qu’il n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Heureusement qu’ils avaient deux heures ensemble.

 

Se redressant, il prit une minute pour prendre un visage impassible et faire en sorte d’être plus professionnel.

 

\- Vous pouvez vous retourner.

 

Tony sortit de son état de béatitude à l’entente de la voix de son masseur lui demandant de se retourner. Il était tellement prit dans son plaisir qu’il avait oublié tout le reste. L’espace d’un instant, il voulut gémir de frustration en ne sentant plus les mains sur son épiderme mais se rappelant de l’endroit où il était et avec qui, il retint l’expression de son déplaisir.

 

À la place, il préféra obéir à l’ordre et se mit sur le dos précautionneusement, tout en cherchant à maintenir sa serviette en place. Il n’avait jamais été pudique mais qu’un homme puisse voir son érection conséquente après lui avoir donné le meilleur massage de sa vie le gênait un peu.

 

Mais son action ne servit pas à grand-chose. Parce que si on ne voyait pas sa peau, le renflement de la serviette révélateur de son érection était pourtant clairement visible pour tous. Mal à l’aise devant la preuve de son excitation causée par un homme, il détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

 

Loki réprima un rictus satisfait devant les réactions plus qu’intéressantes de son client. Mais ne voulant pas l’effrayer, il préféra le rassurer.

 

\- Ne vous en faites pas. La réaction de votre corps est tout à fait normale.

\- C’est un peu gênant quand même…

\- Rassurez-vous. À vrai dire, je suis même plutôt flatté. Vous êtes de loin l’un de plus beau spécimen que j’ai eu sur cette table. Parfois, quand le vois certains de mes clients, j’ai juste envie de démissionner. Surtout s’ils ont les mains baladeuses.

\- On vous fait souvent des avances ?

\- Assez, oui. Très souvent les femmes mais certains hommes aussi.

\- Ca ne vous embrasse pas ?

\- Quand ils sont aussi sexy que vous, je suis fâché que la politique de l’établissement interdise les relations entre client et employé.

\- Vous êtes homosexuel ?

\- Cela vous gêne ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. C’était juste pour être sûr.

\- N’ayez pas peur, je ne vous violerais pas. J’aime que mes amants soit pleinement consentant et hurle mon nom pendant que je les mène au septième ciel.

\- Alors vous n’avez jamais brisé les  règles de cet établissement ?

\- Pas encore… Mais ça pourrait venir.

 

Incapable de s’arrêter, Loki, qui avait commencé à masser le torse plus qu’appétissant de Tony, se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Juste une caresse, des lèvres se touchant, se découvrant, s’apprivoisant. Il n’y avait rien de sexuel, mais l’expression de l’envie que ressentait les deux hommes l’un pour l’autre.

 

Quand Loki s’écarta, inquiet de la réaction de Tony, il croisa le regard chocolat de l’homme, un peu confus mais sans aucune trace de honte ou dégout. Plus confiant, le masseur l’embrassa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit un peu plus poussé. Leurs lèvres bougeaient en rythme, leurs langues se découvraient avec sensualité et leurs respirations s’accélérèrent de concert. Le désir les envahi mais ce ne fut pas Loki qui fit le premier pas. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, le brun se laissa guider par ses envies et se redressant sur un coude, il passa une main sur la nuque de Loki pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et pouvoir l’embrasser avec plus de passion.

 

Le masseur répondit aussitôt et le baiser se fit plus langoureux et emplit d’une promesse de plaisir à venir. Mais voulant s’assurer que Tony savait ce qu’il faisait et qu’il ne le regretterait pas, il se sépara de lui à regret et, front contre front, murmura doucement.

 

\- Tu es certain de ce que tu fais ? Parce que si tu m’entraines sur ce terrain-là, je risque de ne pas pouvoir m’arrêter.

 

Pour toute réponse, Loki se vit bâillonné de la plus parfaite des façons, un magnifique brun pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vaincu, le masseur se laissa aller dans le baiser pendant quelques minutes avant d’en reprendre le contrôle, imposant sa volonté à l’homme alangui sous lui.

 

Tony laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé qui finit d'attiser les sens de Loki et, cédant à l’envie qui embrasait ses reins depuis déjà un moment, il laissa ses lèvres dériver lentement tout le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu’à son cou où il déposa une myriade de petit baiser. Il y aurait bien déposé un suçon mais la fiancée de Tony ne serait peut-être pas heureuse de voir son homme revenir avec une marque d’amour provenant d’un inconnu. Elle comprendrait rapidement ce qui c’était passé et ce n’était sûrement pas ce que voulait le brun. Alors il contint sa possessivité et se contenta de découvrir le plus de peau qu’il le pouvait avec ses lèvres.

 

Après que ses mains aient parcouru presque intégralement ce corps, Loki laissa ses lèvres et sa langue le découvrir à leur tour. Le cou, les épaules, le torse, les flans, les cuisses, il retraça tout le chemin parcouru précédemment mais sans jamais toucher à la serviette. Bien que l’envie de goûter la peau encore cachée dessous le démangeait, il laissa à Tony le choix d’aller plus loin ou pas. À la place, il essaya, assez perfidement, de le faire céder à ses avances en l’amenant au bord du gouffre sans pour autant lui offrir la libération tant désirée. Et pour cela, il s’amusait à découvrir toutes les zones sensibles qu’il pouvait atteindre sans que Tony n’ait à bouger.

 

Le milliardaire, alanguit sur la table de massage, laissait la bouche mutine s’approprier son corps sans la moindre protestation. Et même s’il l’avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de repousser le masseur. Le traitement qu’il infligeait à ses mamelons le faisait littéralement trembler d'un désir difficilement contrôlé et éloignait le peu de conscience qu’il aurait pu reprendre. Jamais Pepper n’avait pu lui faire ressentir un pareil plaisir et il devait se mordre violement la lèvre pour que ses gémissements n’emplissent pas la pièce.

 

Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire au masseur qui se redressa pour venir réclamer une nouvelle fois les lèvres du milliardaire mais avant de se saisir des doux pétales rosés qu’il convoitait, il murmura sensuellement.

 

\- Les salles sont insonorisées alors tu peux gémir autant que tu le souhaites, personne ne t’entendra.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Oui… J’ai très envie d’entendre ta voix me supplier d’y aller fort, plus vite.

\- Tu es si certain que je vais te supplier ?

\- Oh mais tu le feras. Ils le font tous.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ?

 

Ravie de son effet, Loki vola un rapide baiser à son futur amant et se redressa, le visage impassible mais le désir se lisant dans ses yeux.

 

\- Retire-moi cette serviette et retourne-toi !

 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

 

Ignorant volontairement le fait qu’il ait déjà une fiancé et que ce n’était pas politiquement correct de couché avec son masseur, Tony obéit aux ordres de Loki et se soumis docilement aux ordres. L’idée de se faire dominer par quelqu’un de plus expérimenté et aussi sexy que Loki émoustillait énormément le milliardaire qui ne vit aucun inconvénient à se dévoiler complétement et s’exposer au regard lubrique de son futur amant.

 

Immensément satisfait de ce qu’il voyait, Loki passa une main sur les cuisses de Tony et l’incita à les écarter pour avoir pleinement accès à ce qu’il convoitait le plus. Une fois comblé par la position soumise du brun, il se déshabilla rapidement, monta sur la table de massage, entre les jambes ouvertes pour lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur les globes de chairs qu’il trouvait parfaits. Il fit courir sa langue dessus, goutant la peau et mémorisant ce qu’il trouvait être le meilleur arome qu’il ait connu.

 

Par tous les Dieux, Tony avait un goût d’interdit : un mélange fruité avec une pointe de menthe et, bien-sûr, d'huile de violette - framboise. À son avis, la meilleure gourmandise qui ne serait sans doute jamais inventée.

 

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Loki finit par prendre en coupe les fesses qui se présentaient à lui, les malaxa quelques secondes avec plaisir avant de les écarter pour enfin glisser sa langue sur l’anneau rosé qui allait bientôt l’accueillir. Commençant par seulement le découvrir du bout de la langue, il finit par l’y introduire quand la tentation fut trop grande. Tony échappa un faible gémissement quand son intimité fut pénétrée, ce qui excita encore plus le masseur. Ce dernier fut brutalement assailli par une question et se décida à la poser immédiatement, histoire d’être fixé.

 

Délaissant son activité plus que plaisante, ce qui lui valut un geignement de déplaisir, Loki remonta le long du corps de Tony pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.

 

\- Dis-moi… As-tu déjà eu une liaison avec un homme ?

\- Jamais.

\- Alors je serais doux. Du moins, dans les premiers temps en tout cas.

 

Déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun, il se redressa pour lubrifier ses doigts avec l’huile de massage avant d’aller titiller son anus. Commençant par seulement le caresser et le lubrifier, il poussa rapidement une première phalange dans le petit trou serré. Mais ne voulant pas aller trop vite et blesser son amant, Loki y alla lentement, se concentrant d’avantage sur le plaisir de l’homme sous lui plutôt que sur son envie de le prendre sauvagement.

 

Satisfait de ne pas le sentir se contracter, il y plongea son doigt en entier et fit plusieurs aller et venu. Pas vraiment dérangé par l’intrusion, Tony ne bougea pas mais consenti à laisser échapper ses soupirs de bien-être, ce qui gonfla quelque peu l’égo de son amant. Celui-ci, fier de son succès, ajouta un deuxième doigt qui fut un peu moins bien accepté mais Loki lui changea les idées en recommençant à grignoter la peau de sa nuque. Il y découvrit une zone érogène, juste sous l’oreille et continua l’explorer alors qu’il le pénétrait d’un troisième doigt.

 

Un peu inconfortable, Tony bougea légèrement les hanches, sans doute pour déloger les doigts qui s’y étaient logés mais Loki ne vit pas les choses comme ça et incurva ses doigts pour toucher sa prostate. L’effet fut immédiat et le brun se cambra brusquement, la bouche ouverte dans un cri inarticulé et la respiration coupée. Dieu, c’était bien meilleur que de coucher avec n’importe quelle femme.

 

Les fesses ainsi exposées, Loki ne put résister à la tentation et, alors que son amant planait très proche du septième ciel, Loki retira ses doigts et s’enfonça dans le canal chaud, serré et moite qui se trouvait être son paradis personnel. Mais ne voulant pas infliger plus de douleur qu’il n’en était nécessaire, le masseur le pénétra en entier d’un seul coup et laissa ensuite le temps à Tony de s’habituer à l’intrusion somme toute assez conséquente. Il ne bougea plus et vint embrasser la peau exposé de son cou, attendant patiemment l’autorisation de pouvoir enfin bouger.

 

\- Ça va ?

\- Laisse-moi une minute… C’est bien plus gros que les trois petits doigts que tu as utilisé pour me préparer…

\- Tu me flattes. Mais n’ait crainte, tu en tireras beaucoup de plaisir dans quelques minutes, fais-moi confiance.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

 

Bien qu’utilisant chaque once de son self-control pour ne pas tout simplement le prendre avec bestialité, Loki s’amusa quand même des taquineries de Tony. Mais voulant quand même se venger des insinuations douteuses de son amant, Loki bougea involontairement les hanches en voulant mordre gentiment l’oreille de l’homme qu’il dominait. L’effet fut sans attente et Tony laissa échapper un long gémissement peu viril quand sa prostate fut sollicitée. C’était bien meilleur que les doigts et comme ça, il se sentait parfaitement rempli et à sa place. La douleur partiellement disparu et bien plus tolérable mélangée avec le plaisir d’être possédé, il bougea presque désespérément les hanches, demandant implicitement à Loki de faire quelque chose pour apaiser le brasier qui venait de s’allumer entre ses reins.

 

Amusé de voir les réactions de son amant, Loki resta complétement immobile et murmura à son oreille.

 

\- Alors ? Toujours sûr de ne pas éprouver de plaisir ?

\- Bouge… S’il te plait…

\- Supplie-moi et j’oublierais peut-être ton insinuation douteuse sur mon incapacité à te faire grimper aux rideaux.

\- Loki !

 

Ne voulant pas céder aux chairs délicieuses de son amant, Loki resta inflexible mais pour aider légèrement Tony à se décider, il sortit lentement du petit cul serré qui l’enveloppait et se rengaina avec brutalité, frappant la prostate avec violence. Tony se cambra autant qu’il le pouvait, serrant les poings et lâchant un cri de surprise mêlé à un soupçon de douleur et beaucoup de plaisir.

 

Fier de lui, Loki immobilisa une nouvelle ses hanches et reprit la parole d’une voix sensuelle.

 

\- Supplie.

\- Je t’en prie ! S’il te plait ! Bouge ! Fais quelque chose… N’importe quoi mais je t’en supplie. Loki !

 

Pleinement satisfait, Loki consenti à bouger et si ses premiers mouvements furent assez lents et peu profond, il ne pouvait garder un rythme si langoureux. Il avait taquiné Tony trop longtemps et il mourrait d’envie d’enfin accomplir son fantasme, le prendre sauvagement et le mener au septième ciel avec seulement sa queue enfouie au plus profond de ses chairs.

 

Tony, de son côté n’était pas reste. Il rencontrait chaque coup de rein avec passion et, ayant laissé sa gêne au placard, il laissait libre court à sa voix. Ses gémissements et cris de plaisir emplissaient la pièce et ne faisait qu’attiser encore plus les sens de Loki qui ne faiblissait pas. Le milliardaire n’avait encore jamais été réellement soumis dans une relation sexuelle et commençait à regretter ce fait. N’avoir presque rien à faire, subir les assauts d’un amant fougueux et profiter du plaisir montant, c’était tout simplement incroyable. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’en passer dans le futur et son amant semblait véritablement faire de son mieux pour le rendre complétement accro aux joies du sexe homosexuel.

 

Mais alors qu’ils sentaient tous les deux l’orgasme monter en eux, ils furent brutalement stoppés dans leur élan par la sonnerie d’un téléphone. Loki aurait voulu l’ignorer et continuer d’honorer le corps qu’il dominait mais la réplique de Tony le figea complétement.

 

\- Merde… C’est ma fiancée… Je dois répondre…

\- T’es pas sérieux ?

\- Elle doit venir me chercher…

 

Incrédule, Loki vit son amant s’échapper de son étreinte et filer derrière le paravent pour décrocher. Frustré de se voir ainsi ignoré, le masseur fut tenté de planté Tony là, comme ça, seul, nu et excité mais une idée bien plus lubrique et tentante fit le chemin dans son cerveau. Ça n’allait peut-être pas lui plaire, mais l’érection de Loki tressaillit juste à l’idée de mettre son idée à l’œuvre.

 

Silencieusement, le masseur descendit de la table et s’approcha de son amant. Celui-ci sursauta en sentant une main se faufiler sur son torse et fut quelque peu confus en se retrouvant coller contre un corps moite plus grand que lui mais il comprit d’un seul regard ce que voulait Loki. Et bien qu’un peu inquiet de laisser transparaitre quelque chose, il se laissa faire. Alors il ne fut pas étonner de se retrouver, quelques secondes plus tard, une main sur le mur, l’autre tenant toujours le téléphone contre son oreille, penché en avant et une queue s’insinuant de nouveau en lui.

 

Il retint avec peine un halètement et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation avec Pepper mais fut à nouveau déconcentré par la voix chaude de son amant qui chatouilla son oreille.

 

\- Chut… Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ta fiancée t’entende prendre ton pied avec un autre qu’elle. Ce serait très vilain.

 

Tony plaqua le téléphone contre son torse pour cacher le micro et laissa échappa un gémissement de frustration. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait, que son amant aille plus vite et le fasse atteindre le septième ciel ou qu’il arrête pour gérer Pepper et revenir plus rapidement à leur activité. Mais aucune de ses belles phrases ne sortit et il ne se contenta de gémir pitoyablement, en proie à un cruel dilemme.

 

\- … Loki…

\- Oui ? Un problème ?

 

Celui-ci semblait parfaitement s’amuser de la situation et ne fit rien pour aider le pauvre milliardaire qui ne put répondre un seul mot intelligible à cette question plus rhétorique qu’autre chose. Incapable de savoir quoi faire, Tony resta un instant comme cela, n’écoutant absolument pas ce que parlementait Pepper à propos du mariage et profitant des aller et venu lent et profond entre ses fesses. Dieu, ce que c’était bon…

 

Mais voulant régler le problème pour enfin en profiter plus pleinement, il essaya de reprendre pied avec la réalité, reposa le téléphone contre son oreille et se composa une voix qui se voulait à peu près neutre.

 

\- Désolé Pep’, j’ai un peu de mal à t’écouter, je suis encore en train de me faire masser et ce n’est pas l’idéal pour me concentrer…

_\- Encore ?_

\- Ouais… Faut croire que j’étais plus tendu que je l’imaginais.

_\- Et ça va mieux ?_

\- Oui mais je me suis pratiquement endormi alors le retour à la réalité est un peu dur…

 

À l’entente de l’adjectif ″ _dur_ ″, qui se voulait innocent dans cette phrase, Loki étouffa un léger rire à l’oreille de Tony et recommença à la lui grignoter. Insensible aux tourments qu’éprouvaient son amant, le masseur s’assura de lui montrer à quel point il était effectivement dur et ses va-et-vient se firent un peu plus puissants mais cette fois-ci, il s’assurait de toucher sa prostate. Jusque-là, il avait plutôt était sage en laissant conversé Tony avec sa fiancée, mais il commençait à être réellement frustré et il voulait l’attention pleine du milliardaire alors il lui fit savoir en le frustrant à son tour. Au lieu de viser sa prostate à chaque coup, il faisait exprès de la manquer trois fois sur quatre. Et à l’entente des sons mal étouffés de son amant, sa technique était efficace.

 

Tony était vraiment au bord du gouffre et ne voulait plus qu’une chose, l’atteindre enfin. Pour dire vrai, il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour maintenir la conversation avec Pepper alors que Loki s’amusait à lui faire perdre lentement la tête. Il n’avait qu’une envie, lui hurler dessus pour qu’il arrête son petit manège et le fasse jouir comme jamais auparavant mais sa fiancé à l’autre bout du fil ne serait peut-être pas heureuse de ça. Alors, à la place, il trouva la dernière once de courage en lui pour clore au plus vite cette conversation et se laisser aller dans les bras fort qui l’entouraient.

 

_\- Désolé, tu penses avoir fini dans combien de temps ?_

\- Si j’ai bien compris, tu es occupé alors finis ce que tu fais, j’appellerais Happy quand je sortirais.

_\- Tu es sûr ? On voulait aller voir pour le traiteur._

\- On pourra y aller demain, on n’a rien de prévu. Prends ton temps et ne t’occupes pas de moi.

 

Tony eut dû mal à entendre les salutations de Pepper et encore plus à lui en faire, Loki venait de s’enfoncer violemment en lui, touchant le point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et, quand il fut sûr d’avoir toute son attention, il murmura à son oreille.

 

- Non, c’est moi qui m’occupe de toi alors laisse-toi faire et apprécie.

 

Après ça, Tony avait laissé Pepper raccrocher et, incapable de reposer convenablement le téléphone, il le laissa tomber par terre, posa ses deux mains sur le mur pour se soutenir et laissa Loki s’approprier son corps comme il le voulait. Ce que ce dernier s’empressa de faire après une dernière phrase salace lâchée d’une voix chaude et envoutante.

 

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu es délicieux, Anthony. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d’aller et venir dans ton petit cul serré. Il est si parfait… Tu es si parfait… Si je m’écoutais, tu n’appartiendrais qu’à moi jusqu’à la fin de tes jours.

 

Et comme pour prouver ce qu’il disait, ses mouvements se firent presque bestiaux. Il voulait marquer Tony de l’intérieur, que celui-ci se souvienne pendant des jours qu’il avait été possédé par un homme, qu’une queue avait limé son petit cul offert, et qu’il avait aimé ça plus que tout. Il voulait que Tony se souvienne de lui à chaque fois qu’il s’assiérait, marcherait ou ferait tendrement l’amour à sa fiancée. Il voulait que Tony pense à lui, au bien qu’il lui avait fait et à la jouissance qu’il avait éprouvé dans ses bras. Et qui sait, peut-être qu’il reviendrait vers lui. C’était tout ce qu’il voulait.

 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour que le milliardaire jouisse sans autre stimulation qu’une queue frappant sa prostate à un rythme anarchique. Loki le suivit de prêt, incapable de se retenir en sentant les chairs moites enserrer encore plus son sexe dans cette prison au gout de paradis. Il se libéra enfoui bien profondément dans son cul alors que son amant éclaboussait le mur en face de lui.

 

Après un orgasme aussi dévastateur que celui-là, Tony eut bien du mal à rester debout sur ses jambes mais parvint à maintenir son équilibre en posant ses avant-bras sur le mur, front dessus alors qu’il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, son corps encore tremblant de plaisir. Il sentit Loki bouger un peu, posant son front contre son épaule mais restant profondément enfoui en lui, les mains sur ses hanches et leurs corps collés l’un à l’autre. Tous les deux profitaient de la brume post-orgasmique, essayant de conserver un peu plus ce moment avant de devoir retourner à la réalité.

 

Malheureusement, ils finirent par devoir se séparer. Les deux heures étaient écoulées depuis un moment déjà et ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble sans trop attirer les soupçons. Toujours derrière le paravent, Tony se nettoya avec une serviette avant de se rhabiller. En regagnant la salle, il trouva Loki en train de finir de reboutonner sa chemise. Incertain de ce qu’il devait faire ou dire, le milliardaire prit le chemin de la sortie mais alors qu’il allait poser la main sur la poignée, il se vit retourné de force et plaquer contre la porte. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent leurs homologues émeraude et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, un sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

 

Mais le premier à briser le silence fut Loki.

 

\- Tu comptais t’enfuir sans un mot peut-être ?

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Que tu m’offres un baiser d’au revoir.

\- Loki…

 

N’écoutant pas ses protestations, le masseur vola un baiser à Tony, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et le collant à lui pour approfondir l’échange. Incapable de résister, le brun entoura le cou de Loki de ses bras et inclina la tête pour avoir plus d’accès aux lèvres qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

 

Quand ils se séparèrent, front contre front, Loki fut celui qui aborda le sujet qu’évitait plus ou moins Tony.

 

\- Reviens me voir quand tu veux. Il y a une partie de ton corps que je n’ai pas exploré et qui me tente terriblement.

 

En disant cela, il fit glisser une main jusqu’au sexe du milliardaire et le retraça du bout des doigts à travers le tissus de son pantalon.

 

Ne réprimant pas le frisson de plaisir qui le traversa à cette idée, Tony eut un sourire lubrique en lui répondant.

 

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Mais je te préviens. Je suis du genre assez jaloux et possessif. Je ne partage pas ce qui m’appartient.

\- C’est noté.

\- J’ai hâte.

 

Le masseur relâcha sa proie et, cette fois-ci, il le laissa partir, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et une boule d’anxiété se formant dans sa gorge. Mais il espérait de tout son corps que Tony tienne sa promesse et revienne ici rapidement parce que maintenant qu’il avait gouté à son corps, il pourrait difficilement s’en passer. Cet homme était le péché incarné. Son péché. Et il comptait bien y succomber.

 

**°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°**

 

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

 

« Le ″ _Plaisir du bout des doigts_ ″, bonjour. Je suis Mélanie, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_\- Bonjour, je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous pour un massage intégral._

\- Bien sûr, vous avez une date particulière en tête ?

_\- Non, je voudrais que ce soit Loki qui le fasse, si possible._

\- Mercredi prochain à 15h30 ?

_\- Parfait._

\- À quel nom ?

_\- Anthony Stark._

\- C’est noté. À mercredi, Monsieur Stark. »

 

**°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°**

 

**Le mercredi suivant, à 15h30.**

 

\- Loki, ton rendez-vous est arrivé. Il t’attend dans ta salle.

\- J’arrive.

 

Pas vraiment pressé, Loki finit tranquillement son café avant de prendre la direction de salle qui lui était réservé. Il avait peur de qui serait son nouveau client, il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à son carnet de rendez-vous. Il savait juste que c’était pour un massage intégral, le reste ne l’intéressait guère. Mais intérieurement, il priait pour que cela ne soit, ni un vieux pervers aux mains baladeuses, ni une cougar à la recherche d’une proie et encore moins une lycéenne hormonale qui voudrait perdre sa virginité avec le premier type venu. Les cas comme ça, c’était son pire cauchemar et il commençait vraiment à craindre ce futur massage.

 

Trop prit dans ses spéculations, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu’il voyait. Ce n’était ni un vieux pervers, ni une cougar et encore moins une lycéenne. Non. C’était bien mieux que ça. Son fantasme, allongé sur le ventre, aucune serviette cachant ses fesses toujours aussi appétissantes et, appuyé sur ses coudes, le regardant avec les yeux emplis de luxure.

 

Avec un sourire carnassier, Loki brisa le silence en s’approchant de la table de massage.

 

\- Alors tu t’es enfin décidé ?

\- Il faut croire.

\- Tu sais que cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas partir ?

\- Mais j’espère bien.

 

Finalement, il allait véritablement apprécier ce massage.

 

**FIN**


End file.
